dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Breon
Breon is Brian Griffin and Sylveon's half-breed son (a Labrodeon) that was born shortly before Sylveon fell into her coma. Where he was sent to live with the Eeveelutions' Uncle Comet and Aunt Grassy Greens. His main goal is to bring back his father again and his love interest is Dawn. He also owns a Private Viper Mark II Spaceship. Backstory Breon was born shortly before Sylveon fell into her coma, and in order to prevent Darth Manacore from learning of his existence, the team sent him to Comet and Grassy Greens' home on Tatooine. Where he grew up, but as he did, he longed to leave Tatooine and follow a different life. Bio Then one day, when Comet purchased 2 droids from Tuskegee Raiders, Breon's adventure was soon to begin, as he then gave the 2 droids a cleaning and tune up he inadvertently activated a hologram on BB-8. But BB-8 tricked him into turning it off, (because he refused to share it with Breon). As Breon then talks to Grassy and Comet about BB-8. And then later talks to his friends, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, and Kirby about his feelings and later he breaks into song about how he wishes to live in a different life out in the galaxy. Then when he went back into the farmhouse he didn't see K2 or BB-8 as he then took out a droid caller and turned it on, as K2 popped out from hiding. After the events of the Battle of the Destruction Moon, Breon decides to build up his own crew for himself, starting off with himself, and the appliances. Then in "Darth Manacore Strikes Back" Then after that Breon goes to construct a new Lightsaber for himself. Afterwards, in "Breon's Grand Search for Ace Uno", Breon's decides to go on quest to find Ace, as the majority of the team join him. As the journey begins, Breon then constructs another Lightsaber, however, the shuttle the team was using had limited space. Leaving everyone crammed inside it. As Caleano was questioning some of the people in the bar, Breon and his crew were exploring, when they came across an old Then in the final of the series, the Republic was on the brick of learning how to destroy the Nightmare Empire at last, while figuring out who the Grand Sith Master really was. Breon however, due to his caring side for his family, felt strong anxiety about the concept of killing Manacore. Knowing deep down, his real father was still trapped in Manacore's own body. Personality In his youth, Breon was often impatient, looking ahead to the future with little regard for his present surroundings. Like his father, he was impulsive, reckless, and often had little regard for his own personal safety. Sometime after the Battle of Naboo, he would confer with The Riders that he regretted his behavior before then, acknowledging he complained "about everything" because of his desire to escape from Tatooine. He also acknowledged his scarce talent at lying, a trait that many people could infer. However, as his skills in the Force progressed and, especially after losing his lightsaber to Darth Manacore, Breon became more patient and seasoned, and was often seen as having wisdom beyond his years. However, he still retained his idealistic viewpoint, willing to think the best of anyone, and believing that Manacore was redeemable. He was also unable to ignore those who needed help, sometimes to the point of endangering missions for the sake of saving someone else's life, as his father would throughout the Clone Equine Wars. Even as a child, he had a strong sense of morality and a need to help others despite likely danger. Psychical Appearance Breon is a cross-breed of a Labrador and Sylveon (a Labrodeon), where he has the body of a dog, but the paws, tail, ears, and 2 feelers of a Sylveon. Breon's body is white, while his paws, tail, ears, and the end of his fellers are light blue. And he has light blue eyes. And he wears a light blue bandanna. Skills and Abilities '''Psychic powers: '''Like his Mother, Breon posses psychic powers, however, he never get sin touch with them until he first uses them against Manacore on his duel on Cloud City. '''Lightsaber combat: '''Though Breon received little training, he became an exceptionally skilled Jedi in combat, making him one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. Without a master, it was his natural and unparalleled aptitude that contributed in the impossible advancement of his skills. On Bespin, Breon revealed that he was an extraordinarily gifted duelist after only one brief session with The Daring Dragon Riders, and later, Gandalf. On board the Termination Moon, Breon mirrored Darth Manacore's own Form V technique and responded with his own furious demonstration of Form V's raw power. Breon's use of Form V is probably as much instinctive as trained, leaving observing swordsmen, such as King Sombra and Nightmare Moon, astonished at such instantaneous learning in a lightsaber duel. Ultimately, Breon was able to duel Manacore on an even footing, and defeated the experienced Dark Lord. However, Breon's particular form of lightsaber combat may in the end be something entirely new, with traces of Form III, Form V, and Form VII mixed together with his own techniques in a Jar'Kai style. And Following his mother's footsteps, Breon utilized Jar'Kai style Lightsaber combat shortly after constructing his new Lightsabers to replace the one he lost with his duel with Manacore on Bespin, '''Force Skills: '''Breon was skilled in a great number of Force powers, giving him the Force potential to be a true Jedi Master in the New Republic. Breon's first conscious use of the Force was to locate a lost screwdriver under a couch, when he was only 6 years old. During the Battle of The Destruction Moon, Breon managed to destroy the Destruction Moon by letting the Force tell him when to fire his proton torpedoes, while traveling at very high speeds, not knowing the distance to the port, and having no previous knowledge of proton torpedoes and their capabilities. Astonishingly, Breon only had little training with the Force at the time. After learning the basics of the Force, he quickly learned how to sense through it1, and took the habit of opening himself to the Force in hopes of learning more than The Riders had told him, and becoming aware of his surroundings. In time, he would also learn to sense the presence of his father. He was capable of seeing and hearing those who had become one with the Force. Under Gandalf's training, this ability was further developed, enabling him to levitate several objects at once through while meditating. Breon eventually learned other uses, such as choking enemies and doing mind tricks, as well as performing Force-enhanced jumps. He also demonstrated the ability to have visions several times. Only a short time after being given a lightsaber by Hiccup, Breon was able to instinctively block several blaster bolts fired in rapid succession by a remote, despite his lack of prolonged formal training. Without any guidance, Breon successfully built his first lightsaber, merely a few months after he was first introduced to the Force, and undergoing formal training for less than a year. Further testament to this was shown when Breon was able to successfully Mind trick a Stormtrooper into disregarding his concealed lightsabers, roughly two months after he had first seen Astrid perform it. '''Marksmanship: '''Breon also displays high skill in marksmanship when using firearms and blasters, and even is able to master dual-wielding gun fire '''Swordsman Combat: '''Following his father's footsteps, Breon also learned regular sword combat, mostly after being given an Elvish short sword by Gandalf. Whereas he would take sword fighting lessons from Shema (whom herself was a very skilled sword fighter). Breon's skill in sword fighting came into play when he dueled Captain Hook while on a rescue mission. And he was able to out best the crime lord pirate, disarming him and sending him to his death to Tick Tock the crocodile '''Master Pilot: '''Like his father, Breon was an expert pilot, being the person who was responsible for destroying the Destruction Moon and managing to evade Darth Manacore himself (albeit with help from Ace Uno). Main Weaponry *His Father's Lightsaber (lost at the end of Darth Manacore Strikes Back) *Green/Blue Dual-phased Lightsaber *Pink/Purple Dual-Phased Lightsaber *CRR-54 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Heckler & Koch VP70 pistol *Heckler & Koch P2000 Pistol *Sting Sword (received in "Darth Manacore Strikes Back") Trivia *Breon makes his first appearance in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Dogs Category:Pokémon Category:Hybrids Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Blaster Users Category:Pilots Category:Boyfriends Category:Dragon Riders Category:Breon's Crew Category:Selfless Characters Category:Sons Category:Monster Slayers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nephews Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Bond Protectors Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Optimistic Characters